mintfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ
DJ is a character in Total Drama. Although he may seem all soft an innocent on the outside, he truly is the pure evil and the true main villain of the Total Drama Universe. His true self was unknown until Three Brave Users discovered his true self. Personality DJ acts all sweet, innocent, pure, and harmless in the show. However, this is just to cover up his true, sadistic, and insane nature and who he really is. DJ is a complete monster who enjoys the pain of others, especially animals, and feeds on their souls upon death. On Total Drama The first step into covering up his true, evil self was to sneak into Chef's kitchen during the first season and place his "Mama Spice" (which is really a brainwashing tool) into Chef's slop to brainwash, which got everyone, even the hosts, camera man, and producers/editors. When DJ got onto the Island, he placed a bunch of materials on the dock to cause it to break. Thanks to the food, however, the editors were manipulated into cutting out the footage of DJ adding weight to the dock. He had also attacked a seagull, which was witnessed but, thanks to the brainwash, were cut out once again for the same reason as before. Throughout the season, DJ would kill creatures and they would be cut out for this reason. In Who Can You Trust, DJ found bunny but before he could kill him, he thought he would frame someone else for it. So he gave bunny to Geoff to take care of, resulting in bunny's death. DJ hoped that the others would blame Geoff and see him as a monster and evil being. However, this failed as no one else (except Duncan) seemed to think Bunny actually died. When Duncan found a new bunny for DJ, he knew it wasn't the same bunny but played along to fool them all. After DJ got eliminated, he tried to get this bunny killed in however many ways he can. So it seemed to be that DJ was successful into having no one find out his true colors, right? However, there is one person who knew about DJ. This person is in fact none other than Chef. Chef had discovered DJ's true colors at the beginning of the second season as the "Mama Spice" wore off him. Because of this, Chef formed an alliance with DJ to try to stop DJ of his evil ways and make him good. Chef gave DJ everything he could. Food, advice, and other kind things. However, in the end, DJ just couldn't change his ways. He betrayed Chef in the end by quitting the show and getting in trouble by Chris, who was still under DJ's influence. DJ's smile as he entered the lame-o-zine is when Chef knew that DJ couldn't be cured and that he was truly evil. During World Tour, when DJ destroys the mummified dog, he knew he had an excuse to hurt animals this time. He would claim that he was cursed and act like he wanted to stop, when he really took so much joy into these Actions. He once again used his "Mama Spice" to manipulate the others. Except this time, he teamed up with Chris. Chris figured out his evil ways and was manipulated into a deal. DJ would off-screen sabotage and manipulate challenges in favor of the rest of Team Victory's eliminations while a brainwashed Chris would pretend to not know anything. It was because of this why Chris became all sadistic in the next two seasons. DJ had caused all of Team Victory's eliminations, except for Zeke since the alliance with Chris wasn't formed until Japan. Also off-screen, DJ had found Ezekiel in the cargos. He had forced a new kind of brainwashing spice he had down Ezekiel's throat, which caused him to become feral overtime and was also under his influence. It all seemed to be going well, until one contestant snapped out of the influence and discovered DJ's real self. This was Alejandro. Alejandro had realized this sometime during Jamaica off-screen. When Team Chris went their turn on the bobsled, Alejandro had to stop DJ in the only way he knew how. So he punched part of the track, which caused DJ to go flying after hurting his final batch of animals during the season. It was thanks to Alejandro, the true hero, as to why DJ was eliminated in World Tour. Downfall After his elimination, nature came in and took into effect as the ultimate revenge for DJ with his downfall. First, the red ants crawled up his legs. This was all that was seen on camera, but afterwards every animal he has ever hurt came back and severally injured him. When DJ is attacked by all the animals in the Aftermath, he was actually scared here knowing what they did to him post-episode in Jamaica. Other villainous acts *It was discovered that DJ had brainwashed random women off the streets of Jamaica and Canada into having them think they were his Mama and when they found out his true self, he would kill them and completely destroy their bodies entirely so no one else finds out and would find a new woman to replace the previous Mama. **This is why his "Mama" in his audition is different then the one we know now. *DJ manipulated the current mama that we know now into creating the brainwashing spice, "Mama Spice". Discovering DJ's true self Dj is evil 1.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 2.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 3.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 4.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 5.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 6.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 7.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 8.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 9.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 10.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil 11.png|The revelation of DJ's true self Dj is evil summarized.png|DJ's evilness discovered Summarized See also Category:Characters